The Red Witch
by Kidd Skull
Summary: Every Creepypasta has a beginning, and this is hers. This is Alicia's story. This will eventually be either a Jeff the Killer x OC or a Slenderman x OC Story.


Princess of Red Mist

 **Hello all. It's me again. I know I've been jumping back and forth but I'm going to be starting several different series up, hopefully updating more. Hope everyone's doing well. I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this story, just my own. Warnings for this story include language, violence, gore, blood, and lemons later. DLDR, Thanks. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter One:**

The First Tragady

 **Ali's Pov:**

I start awake, not entirely sure why. An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of my stomach as I look around my mostly dark bedroom, the only source of light being my nightlight. What? I'm only eight. I listen closely and I hear something thump downstairs, like someone running into the corner table by the couch again. Everyone runs into that dang thing. I slip out from under my blankets, my nightie falling to my ankles, and sneak over to my bedroom door quietly, thinking Tommy is up getting water or something. Tommy's my older brother.

I listen closely as I open my door. Not hearing anything I creep out of my room, closing my door behind me until the nightlight leaves just a sliver of light. The feeling in my gut hasn't gone away, so I quietly hug the wall as I walk towards the stairs, staying away from the light and keeping my eyes wide open, listening and watching for anything odd. I hear my baby sister, Lisli start to cry. She's only three. I try and ignore her, she'll either go back to sleep in a few minutes or mom will go put her back to sleep. I make it to the alcove just before the stairs and stop, my gut telling me to hold completely still and silent.

I feel like I can move afer a few seconds, Lisli stoped crying too. I make my way down the stairs quietly, looking around for my brother and making sure not to bump into the table. I round the couch and my eyes widen and my gut feeling tells me to be really quiet. Tommy is laying on the floor, his head like mush on one side. I look away quickly, not wanting to get sick or start crying. My eyes hot, I feel the need to move away quickly and head into the kitchen quietly trying to keep my bare feet from making noise on the cold tile as I make my way toward my father's study.

I peek in through the open door into my father's noiseproof study only to be met by the back of a very tall figure in a business suit. My gut tells me to move away as my eyes widen and I back away from the door, starting to head to the downstairs den, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I'm not really allowed in the den because of the bar in there. Mom spends a lot of time in the den and she gets mad when me or my brother go in there without permission, so I hope she doesn't get mad.

I open the door carefully, extremely aware of the tiny squeak of the heavy door on the hinges and my gut tells me to run and hide and I dash off, hoping the sound of my feet on the tile isn't as loud as it seems, hinding under the mail desk nearby, holding my mouth with my hands so I don't make any noise, my eyes wide and peeking out from the small crack between the shelving.

I try to control my shaking and hold my mouth closed tighter when bile rises in my throat from the fear of being found. I nearly hold my breath, making as little noise as possible. I watch the hooded man look move around and I bite my lip when I hear him call out to someone else. I keep quiet and still as I watch everything beyond my fragile hiding spot.

As I listen, I can't help but tense as I hear another male voice yell that his 'target' got away. Did they mean me? I stay completely still as someone sits on the desk I am in and tense a bit when I hear glass break, squeezing my eyes shut. I feel the uneasy feeling settle slightly. I hear a man's voice inside my head and I have to fight not to scream. 'You will not survive long anyway, little one... You will die sooner or later.' A shiver runs down my spine and I freeze, struggling not to get sick or break down crying.

Everything is quiet for a long time and once the forboding feeling leaves me, I break down and cry quietly, crawling out and subsequently vomiting all over the floor, but a sound startles me and I scurry back into the cabinet, curling into a small ball and continueously crying and wimpering quietly.

 **Jeff's Pov:**

I slam my knee against a damn corner table. "Damn it! What the hell? Who would keep a table this close to the damn wall?!" I say trying to follow through with orders and kill the two children left in the house the older brother had been easy. He had a slight need to kill innocent things quickly so they wouldnt have to suffer the injustice of this evil world and rather a swift death than one spent alone and hungry. My mind continues to make up exscuses of why we were killing off this particular family. I knew that it was just becuase, but I did have some class of who I chose to kill and not to. I head up the stairs to the upper rooms thinking one of my targets might be in there. I find out quickly that the first room I enter is the nursery for a little girl.

I finish off the baby having given her a blind cord to choke on, I fell slightly abashed by my method. I had been told to make it all look like accidents not my usual way of killing, It gave me a sense of anger at having to make them suffer so much just to die. "Your safe now, you wont have to suffer anymore." I tell the baby and rock the cradle for the now dead baby girl and sit there looking at her for a bit. "Now to continue to the next room." I say aloud as I hear some suffling down below, everyone was doing there part in the taking out of this family. I get to the next bedroom, looking for my last target. The door is ajar and light from a nightlight is pouring through the gap. I quietly push the door open further and look to the bed and I feel a jolt. My target wasn't in her bed! I quickly and quietly rush down the hallway, checking each room and any hiding places. Finding nothing upstairs, I swear under my breath. "Damn!" I rush down the stairs, probably causing more noise than the others would approve of, but whatever. I check around, finding nothing. I head into the kitchen.

"Hey! One of my targets is gone!" I lope my way towards the desk off to the side hop up, sitting on top of it. "Does that mean I loose points or something?" I ask bored as hell, and yawn. "It's almost dawn and I'm getting tired, I don't care for this type of killing and you all know it." I say, pointing my knife around at everyone present, having drawn them out with all the noise I was making." I'm going to head home, there is nothing I want to do here. It's not very fun when I can't kill the way I want to." I huff and stand ontop of the desk and proceed to jump out the window above it, causing the alarms to go off suddenly.

 **Slender's Pov:**

I chase after the man, speaking to him telepathically. "You are going to die!" I scream at him. "You are responsibe for this!" I yell and scramble after him, cornering him in a corner and slashing at his shoulder as he swings at me with a baseball bat. My head lurches to the side with a crack, and I start to laugh out loud, my mouth threatening to split open. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You are weak!" I slash a gaping hole into the center of his body and watch as he crawls towards the desk attempting to save himself by writting a check made out for one hundred thousand dollars. "Money will not help you here." I slam all of my tentacles through his body, completely impaling him and I lift him off his feet, hearing a rasping breath from him as I pucture a lung. "Say hello to death for me." I hear an awful amount of noise and then Jeff's voice punctures the near silence, stating that one of his targets is missing.

"You had better go look for it." I say, moving into the kitchen silently. I relish the memory of my fresh kill a time, these people were the best targets. I think about what the others are up to, I had given them orders to kill, but not in their usual manner. The score would be tallied up when they returned to the mansion, it was such a great challange, was sad that we only did it once a month. I am broken from my reprieve as the sound of glass shattering brings me back to the events at hand.

"JEFF, YOU ASSHOLE!" I call and slither out of site out the window feeling the fear of the little girl who had lived where all of her family didn't; even the baby had been killed this night. Yet, she was the only one to survive and I hear her thoughts begin to wonder where her mother and father was. I decide to speak to her. "You will not survive long any way little one, I speak inside her head to her. You will die sooner or later." I sigh and leave swiftly, following Jeff.

 **Eyeless Jack's Pov:**

I smile as I finally grab ahold of the slimey but succulant kidney, although it wasn't in the best condition. "Well my dear you have wasted a kidney for me. This one is not very clean, nor is it going to be savory." I bite into my prize, my hands bloody and gorey with other entrials floating around on the tables and the chairs. "We are having a great pary arent we, my lady?" I say as i toast to her dead hand.

I pause in my blood fest, hearing the quiet squeak of a doorhinge. "Oh has someone escaped their death? I wonder who it was that got past?" I shift, listening closely and I hear several little pitter-patters of tiny feet. I hear a muffled crying of a man and hear the sound of flesh bieng torn open. "Hey Slendy, did you let one loose!?"

Hearing Jeff's voice, I mutter and grab a kidney for the road before pulling a letter from my pocket framing the father for killing everyone. "Well this will make things work out better, for the humans, anyway..." I hear the glass of a window break and I head out the window looking behind me for a second. "Good day, lady." I say to the corpse as I leave. I climb out and up, jumping to a nearby roof, coming to sit on the roof of a house a way down the street, watching the cops arrive. Not in time to save anyone's life though.

 **Jenny's Pov:**

I look around the area, noting the smashed glass and knocking on the no responce, I head inside after forcing the door open. "No sign of anyone! Start looking!" I shout to my collegues. Everyone spreads out and starts to hollar for perimedics, and an ambulance is sent out. I start looking threw the area. In a corner in the kitchen, there is what looks like vomit on the floor infront of a cabinet in a desk. On a hunch, I move toward the desk and open up the door to hear a slight chirp and see a tiny girl sitting in the corner. I asure her that I am not here to harm her and that I want to help. After a while, she seems to calm down enough for me to reach in and pick her up gently, and she begins to panic, flailing wildly. I assure her that I am not here to harm her and hold fast to her. Once she is calm, I look down at her and I see that she is sheet white. "Medic!" I hollar and carry her out of the house to the ambulance that had just arrived.

I look down at her, feeling her cling to my vest. "Hunny you are safe with me, you are okay. I wont hurt you I promise." I say holding onto you tightly. "Can you tell me what happened?" I ask, allowing the paramedics to strap her down. Her eyes go wide and she flails slightly, the straps restraining her. "Tall man... Big smile... Blue and black face... Blood... I'm scared... I'm scared...!"

My heart breaks a little at the sight of pure fear all over this tiny girl. "Hunny you are okay, I am here now." I say and carress her blonde hair. After a few moments, she calms, staring at me with wide sapphire eyes. She takes short, stunted breaths between bursts of speach as she attempts to tell me what happened. "The first one... He was really tall. in a suit... The second was... Smiling, really big... Then the other had a mask... Blue with black eyes, all drippy... They... They killed Tommy! And Father! And Mother! Wh... Where's Lisli? Is she okay...?" She starts to panic again before I manage to calm her down once again. I feel heartless for making her relive everything that happened so soon after such a horrible tragedy, but from what I am hearing around me, she's our only surviving witness.

"There were three of them?" I ask and quickly pull out my notepad, sitting beside her. "Were they male or female?" I ask and pat her head as they start giving her fluids."But... What is it hunny?" I say, noticing as she doesn't even flinch as the needle finds the right vein. "Did you feel that hun?" I ask as the perimedics say that she is going into shock. "Okay, I'm coming along." I state, climbing into the back of the ambulance. "Just calm down, ok?" I say as the ambulance drives us to the hospital and I write down all of the things she says.

I watch as her eyes become foggy, her gaze wandering until it rests somewhere on my vest. She must have been staring at my badge because she asks me if I am a cop. "Yes" I say and hold her hand gently, smiling softly. Something about this girl makes me feel like I have to protect her. "I will make sure nothing happens okay? I won't leave utill everything is figured out." She frowns a little, maybe considering if she believes me or not, before she answers me, introducing herself. I smile a little "Okay, Ali. I'm Jenny." I say, noticing her attempt to shake my hand and I reach over, closing the distance.

She falls limp and I recognize that she can't stay awake any longer. "Dont worry Ali, I will make sure you are okay while you sleep." I say as the ambulance arrives at the hospital. I follow as they rush her inside and notice the other policemen looking rather sickly themselves. Once Ali's safely in a room, I head out to figure out what happend. "So you found the father, mother and two other children?" I ask as I approach the other officers. They nod grimly and tell how they found each body and that each was declaired DOA. "All dead then, what a shame." I say, taking the case files and looking at each, scanning the evidence. "The teen and infant, they seemed like accidents and the mother and father's seemed... On purpose?" I question and look at the pictures with a queezy stomach. 'Poor Ali...'

 **Ali's Pov:**

After a while I hear the front door fly open and people shout out, calling for anyone hiding to come out. I don't respond at all besides whimpering a little quieter. After some time of this, I hear footsteps come closer to my hiding spot. My eyes go wide and I press myself away from the doors, curling as small as I possibly can. The after a moment of almost complete silence, the door to my hiding spot is pulled open, exposing me to whoever is on the other side.

I stare up at the person who opened the cabinet door, fear corsing through me and as she picks me up, I begin to struggle, unsure if I am safe. "No-! Let me go-!" I realize beging wouldn't influence the monsters that attacked my family and I struggle more.

I stare up at her, eyes wide. "Tall man... Big smile... Blue and black face... Blood... I'm scared... I'm scared..." My memories mix with reality as I try to talk to the woman, my terror becoming more livid at the realization that I am tied down and I begin to scream. I feel someone petting my hair and I calm after a few moments, realizing it was the woman.

"The first one... He was really tall. in a suit... The second was... Smiling, really big... Then the other had a mask... Blue with black eyes, all drippy... They... They killed Tommy! And Father! And Mother! Wh... Where's Lisli? Is she okay...?" I begin to panic a bit before the woman starts to pet me, and her voice brings my focus back.

"I... I think they where all men, but..." I trail off, my eyes wide. I am scarcely aware of a sharp pinch in my arm. "But...? What is it, hunny?" She prompts me. I look at her, frowning slightly at the memory. "But I don't think they where people... They seemed like... Monsters..." I realize I am shaking, and I eventually look down at my arm blankly, finally seeing the needle. "It itches..." I comment, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Just calm down, okay?" The lady asks. I nod, calming myself a bit. I stare at the lady cop's badge blankly. I speak after a short while "So you're a cop, miss...?" She confirms that she is and smiles at me a little. "I will make sure nothing happens okay? I won't leave utill everything is figured out." She says, sounding so sure that it will be simple and easy, just because she is a cop and maybe she didn't believe that what attacked us where monsters. I frown a little, knowing better. "Okay..." I agree reluctantly, feeling slightly uneasy. "I'm Alicia, but you can call me Ali." I hold out my right hand, waiting to shake hers, as I was taught, but the straps around my arms make it hard.

The lady cop introduces herself as Jenny and shakes my hand. Feeling satisfied, I fall limp slightly, feeling exhaused. I shiver a little and my dizziness becomes stronger, and I finally pass out.

 **Eyeless Jack's Pov:**

I watch everything occuring and see the girl carried in on a stretcher. "What moron doesn't kill their target... I must report this to Slendy." I walk around the whole entire place. "Well, not much to do but to finish the job, I think." I say and follow the ambulance over to the hospital. 'I can't believe that of all people, Jeff would have issues killing someone that was a target to be killed. Is it becuase she was a girl?' I head back to the mansion in a frenzy as I devour the last of the good kidney that the mother had. I look at the last bites with great hunger. "Why do I have to wait for such sweetness." My stomache growls as I feed it the last tastey morsal as I arrive back at the mansion. I report to slenderman of Jeff the Killer's failure and all the information I had learned about the happenings involving the girl.

 **Jeff's Pov:**

"You all deserve it, you all have been causing so much strife for me. I have nothing to do. I can't kill anymore, and if I do I have to do it discreetly _and_ I can't even begin to be happy becuase I'm not allowed to slash anything up and kill as I please anymore." I grumble at them pulling out my knife from my hoodie pocket. I huff as I enter my room and flop down onto my bed angrily, muttering to myself.

I move on, grumbling not making me feel any better, and decide to go to bed. "So what if one person lived that was marked for death? I didn't choose them so it doesn't matter." I say and lay back onto my bed in the mansion as everyone was trying to talk to me through my door, asking if I was sure that I'm feeling okay. "I'M FINE LEAVE ME ALONE...I JUST WANT TO _GO TO SLEEP_!" I growl, pulling on my black sleeping mask and lay on my pile of pillows.

 **That's it for this chapter, feel free to review. Thanks for making it this far!**


End file.
